Blast To The Past
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. I hope you like this little series I'm doing, since I'm stumped on the 'Love Conquers All' one...If you have any ideas for it, I wouldn't mind hearing it!
1. Chapter 1

After all that mess with the Shredder, everything seems to be going smoothly...until April is sucked into Feudal Japan!! Angel and the turtles have to go there to get her, and Angel finally sees the final form of her daemon after revealing her heart's secret...RaphOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel had to giggle as they trained to the music of her stereo, Aradion a ferret, laughing on a table.

But, after a while, she heard something spark and stutter, and turned to see a sai in her new stereo.

"That wasn't very nice, Raphie…I just got that one!"

Aradion jumped onto her shoulder.

"Turtle tantrum!"

She giggled as Mikey joked, and moved closer.

"What's eatin' ya, Raph?"

"Nothing…"

She pouted.

"I know yer lying, Raphie…"

"Why are we doing this? Practicing? Killing ourselves? For WHAT?!"

Splinter closed his window.

"Nobody sees us, nobody even knows we're ALIVE down here!!"

"Hey, guys!!"

"Nobody, Raph?" Angel teased lightly as April came down.

She had bags of stuff, and Mikey threw back his 'babies' to see what was in there. Angel followed him, looking at the bags. April was going on vacation, so she gave her keys to Angel.

She gave Mikey a Hawaiian lampshade, Donnie a bag of things to tinker with, Leo a book on swords, what else…She had a fedora for Raph, but he was off on his own in the lair.

"I got you this, Angel."

Angel looked up, seeing the pure black, skin-tight ninja outfit.

"…Whoa…sure it isn't a few sizes too small, April?"

"I'm sure." April answered, giggling.

Angel took it, and chose to try it on. She went to her room as April pulled out whatever she'd gotten for Splinter. Aradion jumped to her bed as she changed.

The skin-tight suit fit snugly to her curves, but she wasn't exactly fond of the high-heeled black boots.

She heard April's scream, and raced out, seeing lightning, and wind pushing her silver hair back. April disappeared, and a man in her clothes appeared in her place.

"Kapa!"

Angel moved forward, speaking soothing Japanese.

"…Since when do you speak Japanese?" Mikey asked.

"Don taught me."

Then Splinter greeted the man…and he fainted…

"…You have that affect on people, sensei…"

Mikey waved Raph's fedora so the man would wake up, and, once he did, he jumped in surprise, shouting, "Kapa!!!"

"Kapa? Cappuccino? Nah, it makes me hyper."

Angel hit Mikey upside the head, saying, "Kapa mean Japanese demons, Mike."

"Yes…demons…"

"Hey, he speaks English!!"

"…I noticed, Mikey…"

"Well, where's he from?" Raph questioned.

"Judging by his sword…I'd say Feudal Japan." Leo answered.

"That's why he speaks our language!"

As Don explained, Angel tuning him out as cat Aradion sat beside her, licking his paws, Raph called for it to stop.

"I don't care anymore! What happened to April?"

"It seems the scepter has magic powers, and has somehow transported them both through time." Splinter explained.

"Whoa!! Are you saying we have to go BACK IN TIME to get her?"

Splinter nodded at his only daughter.

"…I'm on a Sci Fi show, aren't I?"

"That's awesome! Do you think they had pizza back then?"

Another smack upside the head solved THAT punishment…


	2. Chapter 2

As Don studied the scepter, Angel had grabbed her weapons, plus shuriken, kunai, and smoke pellets, before sitting down and taking out 'The Amber Spyglass'.

"What is that…creature?"

She looked up, and saw the Japanese man looking pointedly at Aradion.

"He's my daemon…my soul or heart, if you prefer…"

"…It makes no sense…"

"My life rarely does…"

She looked up when Casey came in, and shut her book with a snap when he said, "Whoa!! Angel, you look HOT!"

"You're not here to check out my chest, lamebrain. You're here to stay with Master Splinter." She retorted, smacking him in the head with a magazine nearby, bursting his bubble.

"What? Awww…"

"Baby…" She muttered, standing up.

"How long do we have, Donnie?" She questioned.

"We have sixty hours."

"…That's pretty long…" Angel noted, trying to be optimistic.

"…Wait…where's Mikey?"

She looked in the car, and saw him in orange trunks, doing a Hawaiian dance.

"…Mikey…what are you doing?"

"Doh!!"

"You're not Homer Simpson…" She joked.

"Come on, guys! We've gotta go!" Don called.

"Come on, Mike…ya heard the turtle."

They went into the main room, and all of the grabbed hold of the scepter. Lightning flared, and Aradion became a mouse, hiding in the pocket that held Angel's smoke pellets.

When they opened their eyes again, they were on a battlefield, Angel wearing Japanese armor over her ninja suit, and all on horseback…Mikey was on his backwards…

"POND!!!"

The horses tipped them in, and Aradion became a turtle, just to spite Angel.

"…I don't like Feudal Japan…" She muttered, pulling off her mask.

"Wait…where's Mikey?" Leo questioned.

"Riding his horse backwards and…HOLDING THE SCEPTER!!!"

Angel growled, smacking her forehead.

"Why'd HE have to be the turtle to carry it?! I'd have preferred Raph!!"

"HEY!!!"

"Not now, Raph!" Leo stated, getting between them.

"We need to find Mikey!" Don added.

'PLEASE be alright, Mike…PLEASE…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, 'Honor Guards'…"

"What?" Raph questioned.

"Shut yer mouths and let's get in there!" Angel ordered.

"Okay, okay…"

A man shouted for them to go in, and Angel smacked her forehead again.

"Let's go…"

They hid under a wagon, not being spotted, and Angel sighed with relief as Aradion clung to her as a cat. They came out of hiding when no one was around, when three man came up, one pissed.

"Oh, what are you looking at, you ugly lump of dung!"

Angel stepped back from Raph, feeling an eruption coming.

He growled, ready to attack, and they ran inside.

"I'm gonna get that guy!! Did you hear what he called me, Leo?"

"Yeah, an ugly lump of dung." Leo went to check.

"That was an INSULT, Leo!!"

"Not necessarily, Raph. Did you know that in some countries, dung is used as a fuel source?" Don added in.

"Dung is used as fuel source…yeah, that makes me feel better, Don…"

Angel sighed, walking down to join Leo.

"Come on, slow pokes!" She called.

They came down behind the men, and Angel held out her hand. Aradion came out of her pocket, becoming a tiger. Two of the men ran in fear, and the last turned around as Leo and Don hid in the shadows on either side.

Raph chuckled.

"It's wet willey time!"

Angel giggled as the man run after getting a wet willey. April was being released, and the fat man challenged them, soon getting in the cage himself and lifting it up.

"…That's impressive…didn't think he could lift it…" Angel mused, patting Aradion's head as she pulled off her mask and helmet.

"How ya doin', April?"

"I'm good, now."

"Now let's go." Angel said with a smile, and turned to see some men with swords coming down the stairs.

"…This may take a while…"

She pulled out her ninja swords, and rushed in, tiger Aradion right behind her. More men came down after a while, but they shut the door. As they held it, April and another prisoner found a way out, and they escaped, landing in garbage.

"…I HATE Feudal Japan!!"

She spat out some of the garbage, standing up. Aradion was a lizard, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Leo? Raph? Donnie?"

"Here…" Leo replied.

"I'm here, too…" Raph stated.

"…I'm here…" Don stated.

"Don, help me up!" April called.

"Okay, okay…I'm coming…a little mud, no problem…"

Don fell back as April got to her feet.

"Help! I'm a turtle and I can't get up!!"

April helped him up, and Angel looked around.

"…I'll count this as one of our worst rescues yet…"


	3. Chapter 3

They walked to a river, and Angel stripped off the Japanese armor, which was filthy by now, and showed the ninja suit that stayed clean underneath.

She pulled her hair into a bun before sitting down, watching her brother's call out to Mikey.

"…I hope he's okay…" She muttered to wolf Aradion, who nodded.

An arrow caught April's sleeve to a tree, and Angel shot up, Aradion becoming a black panther. Men came out of hiding, and Angel readied herself, Aradion snarling and roaring.

Once some were within range, she beat them down easily, Aradion pouncing on some, though he didn't finish them off. A woman called for them all to stop, and Angel stood in a defensive stance, Aradion bristling warningly beside her.

Leo and Don removed their helmets and mask, and a twinge of jealousy shot through Angel's heart as the woman removed Raph's, saying they were just like the 'other one'.

"Other one? Mikey? You know where he is?"

The questions were out of Angel's mouth before she could stop them, hope in her eyes.

They started leading them to their village, Aradion a wildcat.

"You are a kunoichi?" The woman, Mitsu, questioned.

"Yes."

"What is he?"

"This is my daemon, Aradion. He's my…heart…or soul…whichever you prefer…"

'Smoke!!' Aradion shouted in his thoughts, perking, his fur rippling black.

'Smoke? No…NO!!'

Angel ran forward, and saw a village below, being attacked.

'MIKEY!!!'

She jumped down without hesitation, Aradion a falcon above her, and raced to the village. She started running through the streets, searching for her youngest brother.

'Please be okay-Please be okay-Please be okay!!'

"Hey, butch! Don't ya know westerns are dead?"

'MIKEY!!'

"Speaking of dead…"

She heard the cock of a gun, and pulled out a kunai. She jumped in front of her brother, throwing the projectile weapon, hitting the gun out of the man's hands.

"Mike, how many times have I told ya not to piss off people with guns?"

"…A lot of times…"

"Then LISTEN for once!"

She smacked him upside the head.

"A female?"

She froze.

"Yeah. What of it?" She questioned dangerously, turning to face him.

"Woman can't fight…they're too weak and stupid…"

Anger flashed in her dark sapphire eyes, and Mikey took a step back.

"Don't make me get on that horse and kick yer ass!" She warned.

"I'd like to see you try."

A snarl behind him made him turn, seeing a pissed off Black Panther Aradion.

"I already have, genius." Angel scoffed.

Aradion bared his fangs, bristling, and the horse bolted, Aradion fluttering off as a swift.

"Good one, buddy." Angel congratulated.

They followed him with the angry villagers, soon trapping him.

"Let's see ya get outta THIS one, ruffles." Angel dared, weapons drawn, tiger Aradion roaring at her side.

He rode through a fence, one of his men following him, and Angel put away her weapons.

"Help!!" She heard a child yell, and she turned to see a house on fire.

'No…'

She ran in, Aradion a marten following her.

"ANGEL!!!"

Raph nearly ran in to get her, but Leo and Don held him back.

There were a few moments of tense silence, only the crackling of the wooden hut making any sound, when Angel busted down a side door, carrying the child out.

Aradion became a puppy, wobbling around, coughing weakly.

"…I'm not doing THAT again…" Angel muttered weakly, harsh coughs keeping her from speaking stronger.

She gave the child to his older sister, Mitsu, and nearly collapsed.

"Angel!!"

Raph caught her, and she smiled weakly.

"Is…Is he okay…?" She questioned weakly, Aradion falling down beside her.

Leo had to perform CPR on the boy, but he was alright. Angel smiled as she stood up shakily, and the villagers bowed thankfully.

'…Well, better than I thought it'd be…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel sat on a hill, Aradion a butterfly going from flower to flower. She was thinking about her feelings, knowing she'd have to tell him sooner or later.

Splinter had told her that bottling up such emotions is bad for you spiritually and mentally.

She just didn't know how to tell the hot-headed turtle that she loved him.

She watched as they rode horses, and giggled as Raph, Don, and Mikey fell off. Leo seemed to have a gift for it, though.

'What do you think I should do, Aradion?'

'Tell him.'

'…I know THAT…HOW should I tell him?'

'…I don't know…just be your usual joking, blunt self…'

'…Yeah, that REALLY helps…' She thought sarcastically, lying back on the grass.

'…What if he doesn't feel the same way?'

'Then he won't feel the same way…'

'…But…'

'What if he DOES feel the same?'

Angel considered that thought.

'…Isn't it worth telling him to find out?' Aradion questioned, now a hare on her stomach.

'…I suppose…'

She nodded, lifting Aradion and heading down.

Her brothers were fighting, planning on building a new scepter. She swerved away from the chaos, not wanting to get involved.

As the scepter was being made, Mikey tried teaching them how to make pizza, and Angel only watched in amusement. She saw Raph flying a kite with Yoshi, and smiled.

'He really is a big ol' softie…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With only two hours until midnight, the new scepter was made.

Mikey started arguing about leaving, taking the scepter, but Raph grabbed onto it, trying to take it away.

In the squabble, the scepter fell down a well, shattering.

"…Raph…Mikey…"

They looked at a pissed off Angel and a bristling wildcat Aradion.

"…You two are idiots!!!"

She smacked them both upside the head, glaring. Mitsu walked in with a man, saying that the daimyo was coming the next day, with Walker and guns.

"Oh, just GREAT…BLOODY SHELL!!!"

Raph left to talk with Yoshi, and Angel felt like taking a certain orange-banded turtle and throwing him into the sun!!

"I FOUND IT!!!"

Angel jumped as she heard Raph's yell.

They all looked at the scepter, and Raph blamed Mitsu.

"Raph, cool it…" Angel warned.

Mitsu walked out, and Angel sighed, following. Angel tried to catch up with Mitsu, when Whit put a knife to the Japanese woman's throat, got on a horse, and rode off.

"ARADION!!!"

Aradion became a white stallion, a silver star on his forehead, and Angel jumped on.

He galloped forward, neighing loudly, and her brother's walked out to see what was going on. She blocked him off, pulling her broad katana from it's sheathe.

"Put her down or you'll have a few new holes in yer face." She warned.

Aradion stamped his hoof, looking ready to charge, but the knife to Mitsu's throat made Angel stop. The others soon surrounded him, but Whit demanded the scepter.

"Guys…" Angel warned, but they didn't seem to hear as they put it in a bag, handing it over.

He rode off, and Angel growled.

'I'll get her back…he'd better be ready for a butt-whooping when I getta hold of him!!'


	4. Chapter 4

April got in with a wagon as Angel and her brothers scaled a stone wall.

They got in through a strange pit where the fat man from before kept poor cats, and went to free Mitsu from her cage.

After freeing some prisoners, they started searching the large castle, silent as the ninja they were trained to be. They were only confronted by a few guards, nothing they couldn't handle, and found an empty room, a scroll hanging open.

"Hey, it's us!!" Leo stated, looking at it.

Sure enough, there were the turtles and Angel, and Aradion as a Clouded Leopard. The daimyo and his soldiers found them, and Aradion became a Clouded Leopard, roaring.

The daimyo stopped, fear on his face.

"Hey, you mind getting the scepter already? We don't wanna infringe on your 'hospitality' anymore than we have ta…" Angel warned, a hand on her daemon's head.

Mitsu took a knife, ready to fight the daimyo, but Mikey blocked the man's sword with his nunchuka.

A man hit his shell with a sword, and Angel heard the laugh in his voice as he said, "Oh, he who dings the shell must pay!!"

The daimyo ran as his soldiers came to attack, but they were easily disposed of. They ran outside, defeating guards on the way, and opened the dungeons and gate.

Angel didn't have any trouble fighting these guys, but Raph seemed a bit outnumbered. With simple jump, five were under her.

"Guys are such babies…"

She smiled mischievously.

"Girls and turtles, on the other hand…"

She jumped off, kicking two men in the face.

"Need a hand, bro?"

"Why not?"

Everything seemed to stop when the daimyo was caught in the bell, and they moved over to it.

"Stupid pants in there, Leo?" Aradion questioned.

"Yup!"

"Lord Norinaga?"

Don hit the bell with his Bo staff.

"Name rings a bell…"

Angel giggled, Aradion a marten on the floor, when she felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her away.

'SHIT!'

A gun to the temple stopped her from struggling, but Aradion seemed FAR from letting this pass.

He flicked through forms, angry cries ringing in the air: Clouded Leopard-Martin-Wildcat-Falcon-Cat-Wolf-Ferret-Lion-Tiger-Bear-Ocelot.

"What IS that thing?"

Walker pointed his gun at the daemon, who hissed.

"Leave him alone!!" Angel warned as Walker's men flooded in, led by Whit.

Walker turned to the turtles.

"If you try anything, she dies…"

Raph seemed ready to explode, Mikey and Don holding him back, as April glared angrily at Whit. Leo bluffed, saying all the bullets that hit them will only bounce back, hitting THEM instead.

Walker dragged Angel to a cannon, and fired. Leo pulled his head into his shell just in time, and the cannon shattered the top of the bell. Walker, infuriated, dragged Angel away, dragging her through the castle to his room, where he grabbed the scepter.

He pushed her out a window, keeping hold on her neck as he followed, but Angel heard her brothers behind them, and her heart leaped with joy as she heard Aradion's ocelot snarl.

He dragged her across the roofs, ending up on a wooden structure that showed the raging sea below. The turtles cornered him there, and he showed the scepter, making them freeze.

"If you come any closer, both the scepter and the girl will fall into the ocean…"

Angel felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the water.

'…THAT doesn't look too pleasant…'

Aradion hissed, bristling and baring his fangs in rage, but he didn't move closer.

"Any last words, girl?"

She glared, ready to snap something at him, but another thought crossed her mind.

'I probably won't get another chance…'

"R-Raph…"

She tried to steady her voice, remove the stutter, but with a gun at your head, that's easier said then done.

"I-I've tried to say th-this before…but…well, I guess I-I got scared…"

Aradion straightened, walking over to Raph. Aradion became swift, fluttering up to his shoulder.

'Aradion…I can't say it…'

Aradion nodded inwardly, and whispered it into the red-banded turtle's ear, becoming a dove.

She saw his eyes widen, and smiled sincerely. She felt herself lose balance, falling back.

A cry of fear and pain erupted from her throat, tearing its way out of her chest as she fell, the raging ocean deafening.

"ANGEL!!!!!"

When she fell into something warm, she opened her eyes.

"Raph!!"

She hugged him around the neck in relief as Aradion flew down.

"I love ya, too…" She heard him whisper in her ear, and she smiled.

"Told ya yer a softie…" She teased lightly.

Aradion pushed her, and their lips met again.

"Its better when Mikey doesn't bump inta yer shell…" Angel stated, smiling.

Aradion landed on her lap, becoming an ocelot.

"Is this yer true form, buddy?" Angel whispered, and Aradion nodded.

"I ain't changing again…"

They got back up, going to the others. Angel held Raph's hand as Mikey said he didn't want to go.

"ARE YA NUTS?!"

Angel hit him upside the head with her free hand.

"We HAVE to go back!! What about Master Splinter and Casey and our home?! Who's gonna protect the city if we're not there?"

Angel looked at all of their faces sternly, when the scepter activated.

"Come ON!!" Angel encouraged, and at least THREE of her brothers took hold.

"Mikey…"

Her eyes softened.

"Please…Don't make me worry about ya…"

Lightning flashed, and Angel closed her eyes at the bright light.

"MIKEY!!!"

She opened her eyes, seeing the sewer and the trolley car…but…

"Where's Mikey?"

An honor guard ran with the scepter, and Angel cursed.

"We left 'em!! How am I supposed to forgive myself?!"

The scepter sparked to life again, and Mikey climbed down with a busted up scepter.

"MIKEY!!!"

Angel hugged him tight, squeezing the air from his lungs.

"I was so worried we'd left ya!!! Thank kami you're back, little bro!!"

He didn't seem as happy as usual, and Angel frowned slightly.

Master Splinter put Mikey's lampshade on his head to cheer him up, and Mikey laughed.

'It's good to have him back…life wouldn't be the same without all of 'em…'


End file.
